


Christmas eve

by StarRisen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRisen/pseuds/StarRisen
Summary: Events have come and gone and Vector is now human. He now gets to experience his first Christmas.





	Christmas eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot Christmas fluff. Merry early Christmas!

Snow gently fluttered down from the sky; it was Christmas eve. Lots of people were either playing in the snow or ice skating except for two individuals.

Nasch held Vector close from behind as they lit up their tree, the ornaments sparkling as the colorful lights filled the room. Vector turned to face Nasch, grinning an unusually innocent grin, causing a bit of suspicion in Nasch.

“So, Nasch, what did you get me for Christmas?”

That question caught Nasch off guard as he had prepared for the worst, but he made a quick recovery. “A sack of coal!”

The ginger pouted, turning to face away from Nasch. “What did I do to deserve that?”

“You tried to destroy both our race and humanities!”

“So?”

“That’s not what I got you, idiot!” Nasch buried his face in Vectors neck, taking in his scent, halting from a new smell. “Is that pumpkin?”

Vector eyed his lover for a second before responding in the most innocent tone he could muster. “You don’t like it?”

“Ah- It’s not that I don’t like it, it just smells like…”

“You don’t like it! figured!”

They were both silent for a minute before Vector spoke up once more. “Yuma said something about an old, fat man breaking into homes and leaving gifts… if someone breaks in, can we kill them?”

“No! You’re talking about Santa Clause and if someone breaks in, you call the police, not attack!”

Vector turned around completely so he was completely facing Nasch, the barian continuing his rant but stopping when Vector kissed him. “You know a lot about human culture, huh?”

“I wouldn’t if you hadn’t tossed my sister off that cli-“ Vector kissed Nasch again.

“Now if only I could get you to shut up for Christmas!” They were both grinning, Nasch in irritation and Vector with mischief. The ginger took his lovers hands and chortled. “The faces you make are too funny!”

“Yeah, and the ones you make are terrifying!”

Vector stared at him before resting his forehead against Nasch’s, a clear sign that he was tired. “I hate this human body! I hate the need for food and sleep!”

“You’ll get used to it!” Nasch claimed as he swept his lover from his feet and carried him to bed. He tucked Vector into bed, kissed him goodnight and laid down himself.

“Goodnight!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sleep deprived all week but I wrote this beauty!


End file.
